A Certain Polar Opposite Attraction
by Wolf Strife
Summary: What if Mugino and Touma knew each other when they were little kids. What if they were childhood sweethearts despite their personalities and backgrounds. What if Crowley uses this information not only for his plans but for his own amusement as well. Strictly Mugino x Touma. Canon mixed with some A.U. Read and Review


A Certain Polar Opposite Attraction.

SUMMARY: What if Mugino and Touma knew each other when they were little kids. What if they were childhood sweethearts despite their personalities and backgrounds. What if Crowley uses this information not only for his plans but for his own amusement as well. Sucky Summary. Strictly Mugino x Touma. Canon mixed with some A.U.

A/N: Though this will be strictly Mugino x Touma, he will still have his harem of 10,000+ because I can't really see him without it. But interaction with it will be at a minimum at best. What gave me this idea in the first place, honestly, I have no idea. Moving on, for all of those who like my "Mikoto's Awakening" story, I HAVE NOT given up on it. I'm only taking a break from it and working on a prologue as well for it which will be up in a month or so if all goes according to plan to help explain things better in Mikoto's Awakening. But for now, I hope you guys can enjoy this. Prologue is the little dinner scene. Mugino might be O.C. In this chapter so be warned. I'm also just taking a wild guess on when Touma's birthday is, so if you know please tell me.

Prologue: Birthday Dinner for Two

Bar owned by Item, Underground Mall-7:45P.M.: One Week before the Memory Loss:

Touma Kamijou, the epitome of Misfortune, sat at a table across from his childhood friend, The number 4 Level 5 Meltdowner, Mugino Shizuri. The woman had a smile on her face as she and Touma ate Touma's birthday cake. He had just turned 16 today and she had dragged him to the underground mall so that they could celebrate his birthday. Just the two of them. When he finished the slice of cake, Mugino held out a giant black box with a ribbon on top and a smaller white box with a red ribbon.

Touma sighed and smiled at the girl. Touma was the ONLY one who ever got to see Mugino's soft side, and he was pretty sure that he, with the exception of Item, got to see a nicer side to the sadistic and cold Level 5.

"You really shouldn't waste your money on me, Mugino." Touma said with a chuckle as he accepted the box Mugino placed in his arms. "You just might catch my misfortune." Mugino frowned at his statement.

"Quit it with the Misfortune bullshit." Mugino scolded him with a glare, a playful one, but a glare none the less as she crossed her arms. "Just open your gifts. I don't want to hear another word about misfortune come out of your mouth, understand."

"But..." Touma began but was cut off as Mugino put a finger to his lips and her glare intensified slightly. He only nodded and began to open to open the bigger of the two gifts first. He pulled out a black leather jacket with fur around the collar and the cuffs of the sleeves. Mugino smiled at him. "Thanks Mugino." He said examining the jacket.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes I do." He said. "I'm really owe you now since must of costs a lot." Mugino could only smile as he liked the jacket.

"No you don't." She said. "Its a birthday gift from me to you. Now open up the other gift." Touma took the white box with red wrappings after setting the jacket down and began to open it. Inside were two picture frames attached together and a wallet sized photo of Mugino. In the picture frame on the left was a photo of Touma and Mugino when they were kids Touma was sitting against a tree with Mugino sitting in his lap. Both were asleep and Touma had his arms wrapped comfortably around Mugino's stomach. They were both 8 in the picture. The next picture was one from last Christmas. Touma was giving Mugino a piggy-back. It was snowing outside and they were in front of the Kamijou residence. He and Mugino both had true genuine smiles on their face.

"Thank you Mugino." Touma said. "This is the best gift I could ever get." He was smiling with joy knowing that Mugino valued their friendship as much as he does, Even after his misfortune had brought tragedy in her life though. Mugino smiled as she walked around and stood behind Touma. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close looking down at the pictures with him.

"Happy Birthday Touma-Kun." She whispered in his ear as she tightened her arm protectively around him. 'You're the only one I have left.' She thought to her self.

To Be Continued...


End file.
